fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pierced Off
is the fourth episode of Fantendo - Side Stories. It was written by and first aired in July 2018. Synopsis The agents run into Jess Pierce during a night out on the town, who drags them along to help her in taking down a destructive old friend of Jess' in an attempt to stop major havoc, but doesn't realise the reputation the agents have. Transcript Zeke is seen with a TV, as he lays back on a sofa. He turns the TV on as he starts to channel surf. :Zeke: I have to be the only one in the squad who can't drink, don't I? Zeke looks to a big stack of VHS tapes, as he closes his eyes and randomly picks one out. He opens his eyes to see a copy of Mac and Me. :Zeke: ...Oh Jesus. Zeke sighs as he puts the tape in but before he presses play, he calls up Mari. :Zeke: Are you sure you don't want to come over? :Mari: Yeah. Mari hangs up and turns to the others. :Mari: Zeke's still trying to get someone to watch stuff with him. Zeke then calls Charlie. :Zeke: Yo, Charlie- :Charlie: I'd rather be on a talk show with Piers Morgan. Zeke sighs as he then calls Denilson. :Zeke: ...Denny? :Denilson: No. Zeke then tries Maya. :Zeke: Please? :Maya: I'd choose living in Brazil again over watching those movies. Before Zeke calls Chelsea, she leans over herself. :Chelsea: I'd rather do any kind of porn. :Zeke: Fine. Zeke hangs up and pouts on the sofa as he sits to watch the movie on his own. ---- The squad except for Zeke are shown a little later, all hanging around in a nightclub and drunk. :Mari: I love you guys! Mari leans in for a hug but misses everyone and falls onto the floor. Maya drunkenly stands up as she stumbles over to the bar. She falls over but pulls herself back up. She looks at the bartender and smiles. The bartender goes to serve someone else as Maya appears unimpressed and goes back to the others. However, she stumbles into someone and knocks their drink out of their hands. :Maya: Merda. The person slowly turns around as it's revealed to be Jess Pierce. She stares at Maya for a moment before she cracks her knuckles. :Maya: Can I- Jess then swings her fist at Maya, swiftly knocking her out. She then looks at the other agents, giving them the same stare. :Mari: Oh... shit. ---- Zeke is seen lounging on his couch and watching TV when his phone rings. He turns the TV off and answers his phone to hear a panicked Chelsea on the other end. :Chelsea: Zeke, help us! :Zeke: Who did you all piss off this time? :Chelsea: Someone we really, really shouldn't have! :Zeke: Well, I mean, you shouldn't really piss anyone off. :Chelsea: Yeah, but- Chelsea is then knocked out. :Zeke: ...Chelsea? The camera then shows Jess picking Chelsea's phone. :Jess: Pick these assholes up or they won't see the light of day again. Jess hangs up as Zeke is shown wide-eyed. :Zeke: Shit, they did fuck with the wrong person. Zeke gets up off his couch and gets his car keys as he goes to pick the other agents up. ---- Zeke arrives at the nightclub as Jess opens the back door to shovel the other agents in. She then gets in the front seat and directs a gun at Zeke. :'Zeke': Uh...? :'Jess': Drive. ''Zeke drives off, clearly nervous. :Zeke: W-why do you have a gun? :Jess: Because I need you to help me. :Zeke: That doesn't answer the question... :Jess: SHUT UP! :Zeke: Jesus! Zeke swerves out of surprise and almost hits another car, but eventually regains control. :Jess: There's an old friend of mine, she's become a fucking bitch. She's taking people, brainwashing them and getting them to fight in her place. You're gonna help me stop her or you and your friends are going to be fucking dead. :Zeke: Do you need to hold me at gunpoint for this though? :Jess: Piss me off anymore and you're gonna fucking regret it! Zeke shakes his head as he drives Jess to the destination. ---- TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Subpages Category:Transcript Category:2018